Usui's Confession
by KonataYumi
Summary: Usui invites Misaki to a party and he succesfully convinces her to go. He plans to confess to Misaki there and will Misa accept or reject? Well, it all depends on what happens before the party. Rated K plus just in case.. :))
1. The Invitation

I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. And I'm sorry if someone acts OOC! (out of character) And this is my first story too.

**Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

On a normal weekend, Misaki received a letter from Usui.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"An invitation?!" I said in a nervous but loud tone.

"What's wrong onee-chan?" Suzuna asked.

"I'm invited to a party… by that perverted alien. T.T

"_Perverted alien_… ahh by that you mean Usui-kun.. don't worry onee-chan, you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's just an _invitation."_

"You're right! Thank you Suzuna!" I felt a little relieved…

"But why did he send it by mail and it has no sender's name?"

"Maybe because if he gave it to you personal, you won't read it." Suzuna said teasingly.

"Hahahaha very funny.."

"Ne onee-chan, you're late for work.."

"Oh, gotta go! Itekimasu!"

When I was on my way to Maid Latte, I saw Usui.

"Hi Misa-chan!" Usui greeted me.

"Don't call me by my maid name in public! Anyway, I gotta go bye!"

Usui grabbed my hand and said "Wait! Did you receive the letter?"

"Yeahh.. and I don't want to go...and let go of my hand!" I blushed when he held my hand.

Usui let go and asked:

"Why? It's my birthday too.."

"Oh, yeahh, your birthday... (_I completely_ _f__orgot..._)I'll just get you something..if you want a gift from me that is.."

"Eh. I want you to go.." Usui looked at me with those puppy eyes.

Those adorable puppy eyes made me blush and I said "Fine, but don't let me do something stupid."

"Oh, I really need to go.. bye!"

"Bye…"

**~Maid Latte~**

"Misa-chan, you're late!" Satsuki said in a loud voice.

"Sorry, chief! I'm gonna start now!"

"It's fine...oh, and don't forget to wear your uniform for the day! It's over there."

"Hai!"

**~Closing hours~**

"Ahh, what a day!" Honoka sat and stretched her arms.

"Yeah.."

"Well, I gotta go! Bye!" I said that as I waved goodbye.

**~On my way home~**

"Hmm.. I didn't see Usui at Maid Latte..weird...WAIT..why am I thinking about him?!

"Because you care for him." Usui whispered to my ear.

"Oh my..! God you scared me.. What are you doing here?

"Nothing..just stalking you."

I sighed and said "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME?!"

"Calm down Prez..I do this to kill time."

We arrived at my house and I said "Don't cross this gate or I'll call the police."

"Good night Prez." Usui said as I closed the door.

_...The next day..._

**Usui's P.O.V.**

Of course I was in the student council room with Misaki. When she said "Why are you here, Usui?! Don't come here if you'll just read books..there's a library you know!

"It's hot and boring there..unlik-" She interrupted me before I could say it. Misaki dragged me outside the room.

"Don't forget about the party!" I teased Misaki.

"Arggh! Whatever..just..Leave me alone! I have a lot to do." Misaki said in an angry voice.

"Bye Misa-chan!"

Misaki sighed and tried to punch me but I dodged it and hugged her tight.

"You always make me worry, you know..you're tired but you don't rest. Try to rest a bit or you'll doze off."

"Let go, Usui! If someone see us like this.."

"I won't let go until you calm down."

_After a_ _short while.._

I let go of Misaki and she said "Th-Thank y-you Usui.. I don't feel so stressed anymore.

"No problem."

"I think I'll continue the work tomorrow. Bye.."

"I shall walk you home then!" I teased.

"Hahaha.. very funny.. but seriously, no thanks."

_And the day ended like that..._

**~CHAPTER 1 END~**

Thank you for reading my 1st chapter of my 1st story! Please review! :))

To be updated soon..hopefully.. ^_^


	2. The Concert

I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. Sorry if someone acts OOC!

Sorry for the late upload! It was a busy week!

**Chapter 2 - The Concert**

Sakura was so excited for the concert of UxMishi and of course, she invited Shizuko and Misaki.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Misaki! Shizuko!" Sakura called us as we were about to leave school.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuko followed.

"I'm fine! I'm just gonna give you these tickets to UxMishi concert!" Sakura replied happily.

"Another concert?" Shizuko sighed.

"Yep! Please come with me! Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine, but when?"

"Tomorrow, 6:00 pm. Let's meet at the park at 4:30!"

"Ok." Shizuko mumbled.

"Tomorrow?" I whispered to myself. _Well, it's not gonna hurt to miss just one day from work._

"What's the matter, Misaki?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh..nothing! So tomorrow, 4:30 pm at the park!"

"Hai! Don't be late so we'll be first!"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura and Shizuko waved goodbye.

**~Maid Latte~**

"Umm..Chief!" I called Satsuki.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to work tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna go to a concert with Sakura and Shizuko."

"Ok, have fun!"

"I'll try.."

**~Misaki's House~**

"Hinata? Usui? Sakura? Shizuko? What are you doing here?!"

"Calm down sis, they said they're here for your group project." Suzuna said calmly.

"Group project? Oh..I forgot! But why at my house?!"

"Because everyone knows how to go here, right guys?" Usui replied teasingly.

"Hai!" The others replied.

I sighed and said "Well, just wait a minute and we'll get started." I ran to my bedroom to change.

_After a while, we started the project and finished quickly._

"It's done!" Hinata said proudly while eating bread crumbs.

"Yep, it's done so all we gotta do is pass this tomorrow." Shizuko said that as she streched her arms.

"Bye!" I waved at them.

"Bye! See ya tomorrow!" They waved back.

"At last, I can rest already!" I went to my bed and lay down.

_The next day..._

**Usui's P.O.V.**

It was lunchtime when I saw Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko chatting from the rooftop. I didn't do anything..I just listened to them.

"Misaki! Don't forget about later, ok? Do you want to go with us?" Sakura requested.

"Sorry but I have to approve some stuff." Misaki told them.

"It's alright..just don't be late, ok?" Sakura smiled.

"Hai..!" Misaki replied.

I walked down the stairs and saw a group of boys who needed my _usual _help.

"Usui-san! Please help us open this faucet!"

"Fine." I tried to turn it but it was stuck so.. I kicked it. Luckily, it opened and was not broken but water splashed on my shirt.

"Umm..thanks..Usui."

"No problem but you better clean that up before the _demon_ prez comes out."

"Y-You're right! We're gonna get killed!"

I left them and saw Misaki and she said "Usui! You're dripping wet! Go change right now!"

"Right now? Right here?.. Ok!" I teased her.

"T-That's not what I mean! Go to the locker room and change there right now!"

"Hai,hai" I replied and walked through the doors but Misaki stopped me.

"Wait! If you go in, the floor will be wet and someone might slip. I'll just get a towel."

"Geez..Prez, it's ok, I'll just take off my shirt and squeeze it until it's somewhat dry." I took off my shirt and squeezed it but I noticed Misaki looking at a different direction.

"What's the matter, Prez?" I patted Misaki's head and she blushed.

"No-nothing! Go change already."

"Hai.." I smirked and went to the locker room.

_After class.._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Shizuko and I were already at the park. Just waiting for Misaki.

"Misaki! There you are!" Misaki ran to us panting.

"Sorry! I had a little chat with Usui before going here."

We got on the bus and Shizuko asked "So..what's it about?"

"What?" Misaki looked confused.

"The _chat_.."

"Ahh..that..I'll tell you since you're my friends. It went like this:

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Misaki!" Usui called me.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something..It's about the party."

"You always think about the party, huh? So what's it about?"

"Dressing code changed to formal. You're required to wear a formal outfit."

"Formal?! Where do you think will I get that kind of dress?!" I sighed.

"The guy who loves to crossdress at Maid Latte."

"Aoi-chan? Hmm..I'll try to borrow.. I need to go..Bye!.."

"Bye Misa-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled as I was running outside.

**Shizuko's P.O.V.**

"Oh..so that's it. You know that makes me remember something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"When a guy always teases you, he _just might.. _ like you."

"Th-That's impossible!... I-Isn't it?" Misaki looked tense. I knew she liked Usui even just a bit.

"Well..you don't know what might happen!" Sakura teased her.

"We're here!" Misaki changed the subject.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

We finally arrived at the concert. We were also first! Yey~!

"Let's sit here!" I requested.

"Ok" They replied.

"Yey! We're first!"

"I wish it's done already." Shizuko mumbled.

"Try to be nice Shizuko!" Misaki asked nicely.

"Look! They're at the stage already!" Misaki said.

"Already?"

"Maybe they're just prepar-" I was interrupted by their singing. They already sang even though we're the only people here.

"Maybe they're planning something." Shizuko told me.

"Yeah.." Misaki followed.

I heard my name in their songs multiple times as they sang about 3 songs until the place was full of people.

"Is that my name?"

"I think so.."

"Mayb-" Misaki was interrupted when Kuuga said something.

"These 3 songs that we sang is for 1 special person. This is the last one." He smiled so handsomely.

After the song.. He grabbed the mic and said this: "Hanazono Sakura, please come up the stage." I was surprised. Misaki and Shizuko were surprised too.

"Hey! Go up!" Shizuko cheered me.

"Be careful! Be alert!" Misaki warned me. She doesn't trust Kuuga. I know.

"Yes?" I went up the stage and he held my hand.

"Hanazono Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was about to die. I know it's a little late to confess but me and Kuuga have been dating.

"Sakura?"

"Oh..sorry..umm..uhh YES!"

"Yes?!" Misaki was a little worried.

"Yey!" The band and audience shouted. Kuuga hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I want our first lip-to-lip kiss to be very romantic so not yet." Kuuga whispered.

"Yea..I want that too!" I kissed him on the cheek.

After the concert I said goodbye to the band and my new boyfriend, Kuuga.

"So..when did you became close?" Misaki asked me..with a scary glare.

"Umm..sorry I didn't tell you Misaki."

"Shizuko..you knew about this?"

"Umm..sort of...Yeah.. I saw them two at a cafe eating together and she told me everything."

"Just be careful, ok? And remember to tell him that if he hurts you, he's dead meat."

"Hahaha..fine.." I thought I was gonna get scolded..so phew!

_We went home and of course, it was the best time of my life._

**Usui's P.O.V.**

Usui was in the concert too because he was following Misaki...so..of course, he saw everything.

"Hmm..so that's his way of proposing, huh? I wonder if Misaki would like that too..Hmm..maybe not.."

**CHAPTER 2 END**

Thank you for reading this chapter~! Please review!

To be updated soon..^_^


	3. Just Another Ordina--

I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama! :)) Sorry if someone acts OOC!

**Chapter 3 - Just Another Ordina-**

It's another ordinary day at Seika. Nothing special was going on.

**Misaki's _not so special_** **P.O.V.**

"Yukimura! Where's the papers?"

"W-what papers?"

"THE ONES THAT I ASKED YOU TO BRING HERE!"

"Uhh...umm T-they're in the shelf.."

"THANK YOU!"

"Are you ok, prez?"

"Uhh..YEAH! I just didn't get enough sleep."

"umm Ok then.."

**Yukimura's _not so special_ P.O.V.**

"Did you know what happened to Prez, Kanou?"

"No..but I saw her with her friends this morning."

"Of course she's with her friends, they're her_ friends_! So?"

"I don't know..wait..why are we talking about her anyway?"

"She seems to be in a bad mood lately..and she shouts at people differently!"

"Doesn't she _always _shouts at people? And how _different?_"

"She does but in a reprimanding way...not in an "angry-like almost gonna cry tone"...Anyway, I gotta go! Bye Kanou!"

"Bye...?"

**Usui's short and _not so special_ P.O.V.**

I overheard Kanou and Yukimura as I was about to go to the restroom.

"Hmm..wonder what's going on with Misaki."

**CHAPTER 3 EN****D**

Thanks for reading this _not so special _chapter! Sorry if it's just short! Anyway it's _not-so-special_. Please review~!_  
_

To be updated soon~! :)


	4. A Special Day

I don't own Kaichou wa Maid sama. Sorry for the OOCness in this chapter!

**Chapter 4 - A Special Day**

Usui wants to find out what happened to Misaki. He went to the student council room and found her there.

**Usui's P.O.V.**

I saw Misaki almost crying and I asked: "What wrong?"

"What the! Oh, it's just you." Misaki sighed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, this is not nothing."

"I told you! It's nothing! Just leave me alone." Her eyes were full of tears.

"Prez..calm down..You know it's better to let it out than hold it in."

"I had a fight with Sakura."

"Why, what happened?"

This is what happened:

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"So how are you and Kuuga?"

"We're happy together. Why?"

"I don't trust him. He might just be playing with your feelings. You deserve better."

"What?! Why are you always like this when it comes to me and Kuuga?"

"It's just that-"

"You know what? You don't know him. And I make my own decisions for myself." Sakura walked away.

"Sakura..wait.."

"Just leave me alone right now..Hi Shizuko!"

"What happened? Where's Misaki?" Shizuko asked.

"Nothing. Let's go!"

_What have I done? I got carried away again..Oh no.._

**Usui's P.O.V.**

Oh..so that's it. You know, you should try to understand her more. And did you apologize already?"

"I know but she won't even talk or go near me..that's why I'm feeling lonely..and one of my most precious someones are my friends. I hate losing them." She wiped her tears.

"Well, do you know my most precious someone?" I hugged Misaki. "You."

"W-what?" She blushed.

"Y-O-U A-R-E M-Y M-O-S-T P-R-E-C-I-O-U-S S-O-M-E-O-N-E. I love you Misaki. And when you said "one of your most precious someones" you mean there's more right?"

"W-what? umm..yeah.. my family..and uhh..umm..y-you." I was dumbstruck.

"Even if you sexually harass me and tease me all the time, you're always there for me. I-lo-love y-you." I held Misaki's hand and kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"I love you too Misaki."

We went out of the room together holding hands.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

I was lying on my bed thinking of what happened this afternoon. I don't know but, I never felt this kind of happiness before. Whenever I think of it, it just makes me smile.

**_The next day_**

"Sakura!"

"Hmph"

"Wait! I need to tell you something."

"Fine.."

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday..I just got carried away."

"It's ok Misaki!" Sakura hugged me.

"You're not mad anymore?"

"Nope! And it's hard to not talk to you and avoid you. It makes me feel lonely." I hugged Sakura tightly.

"Yeah..that's what I felt too..let's eat lunch together!"

"Yeah! Let's wait for Shizuko."

**_Maid__ Latte_**

"Hey Chief, do you know where's Aoi-chan?"

"He's in there, why?"

"I was going to borrow a dress for a party."

"Ooh..let me help you! Let's go to my house tonight!"

"Oh..thank you Chief!"

**_Satsuki's_ _house_**

"Tada~! Here are my collection of dresses!"

"Wow!"

"So what do you need?"

"Formal.."

"Formal..eh? Here are all my formal dresses! Go pick one!"

"Uhh..they're so many! Umm..Chief..I know this is too much but can you help me with my hairstyle?"

"Yeah! Why not? Just pick a dress first!"

_After a looong while_

"I pick this!"

"Nice taste!"

"Hahaha thank you Chief!"

_After another looong while_

"Tada~! Now look at the mirror!"

"Wow! This is so beautiful! And my hair matches my dress! Hahaha! Thank you Chi-"

"You can call me Satsuki when we're not in Maid Latte."

"Ok..thank you Satsuki!"

"No problem..when is this party you're telling me?"

"Tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow?! You need to stay here..then so I can help you dress up."

"Oh..ok..I'll just call my mom..but I didn't bring any clothes."

"It's ok..I have plenty!"

"Thank you Satsuki..and where do you get these anyway?

"Aoi-chan" _Just as I thought_...

**CHAPTER 4 END**

Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry for the OOCness! Please review! :)

To be updated soon! Oh..and I was thinking of changing the title..could you please help me? ^_^


	5. The Party - Part 1

I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. Sorry if someone acts OOC. :)

**Chapter 5 - The Party (Part 1)**

Finally, it's day of the party!

**Satsuki's P.O.V.**

"Get up Misaki!" I was trying to wake Misaki.

"Just a minute..please.."

"Why are you so sleepy anyway? Didn't you sleep early last night?"

"I didn't..I was thinking about the party and couldn't sleep."

"What time is this party, anyway?"

"3:00 to 7:30..." Misaki got up.

"That long?!"

"Yeah..and if it's that long, it must be boring."

"Why are you so down today? Last night you were so ready to go to the party then now it's like you don't want to go anymore."

"What?"

"Did you even hear what I said?! Just get up!"

"Fine, fine.."

"I never thought waking you up would be this hard..." I murmured.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

I got up and was about to get ready for the party. Satsuki was waiting for me when we heard a knock on the door.

Knock! Knock!

Satsuki opened the door and saw Aoi.

"Hi Aoi-chan!"

"So, what's up?"

"I was just gonna help Misaki dress up and get ready."

"Ooh! Let me help you! I'm an expert when it comes to this." Aoi bragged.

"Sure! 2 is better than one!" They immediately got started and a few minutes later I was ready to go.

"You're all set!" They both proudly shouted.

"I'm hungry.."

"What?!" Aoi looked mad.

"I didn't eat any breakfast because Sats-"

"No time for that! Now time to go!"

And I didn't get any chance to eat.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"12."

"12?! It's so early!"

"That's just fine. Look at the traffic!" Satsuki pointed out the window.

"Here have some bread.." Aoi gave me some delicious bread.

"Thank you...Why is Aoi so kind today?"

"I don't know..Maybe he's in a good mood?"

"I can hear you two, you know.."

"Hahaha..Sorry.." Satsuki and I nervously laughed.

**Usui's P.O.V.**

I was already here and alone. With nobody else around..just me..and some people who were fixing the tables and chairs.

"Hey, you, with the blue hat, come here!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where's the guest book?"

"Right over there, sir."

"Thanks."

I checked the guest book and didn't see Misaki's name..

**CHAPTER 5 END**

Sorry for the super laaattteee update! Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! Please review! :)

To be updated umm.. soon?


	6. The Party - Part 2

I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update! My goal was actually to make a story with 5 chapters only but I couldn't so I made it 6. Sorry if someone acts OOC..

**Chapter 6 - The Party (Part 2)**

Usui was wondering why Misaki's name wasn't in the list.

**Usui's P.O.V.**

"Umm..excuse me..is there another list?"

"Check at the back, Sir."

"Oh..Thanks.." I nervously laughed.

Guests arrived and arrived until the room was almost full.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Bye Aoi! Bye Satsuki! Thanks for the ride!"

"No problem! Have fun!"

"I will!" My good mood came back. :)))

"Hi Misa!" I felt chills crawl down my spine.

"Eeek! What the- ..Oh it's just you..Usui..Happy Birthday.."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I am! I'm just..well..hungry..haha..anyway, here's your present."

"Haha..thanks..Here try this one." Usui gave me a spoonful of umm..I don't really know.

"Mmm..delicious! Open your gift!" He started opening his gift.

"Well do you like it?"

"Yeah..thanks..I didn't think Demon President could be this sweet."

I blushed :" then suddenly the announcer said something.

"Let us call Usui Takumi, the birthday celebrant!"

"Go birthday boy!"

"Thanks for all the people who attended my birthday party, I won't make this long so let's continue!" Usui went down the stage.

"..You seem so energetic and cheerful today.."

"Huh? Is that bad?"

"You just seem so..umm..not yourself.."

"I'm just happy that you're here with me, so let me introduce you to some of my good friends."

"Oh, ok!"

The party went on and on. Usui blew his candles, we ate and talk with some of his friends and finally, it was the time for dancing!

"Wait..what?! DANCING?!"

"Yep. Why do you look so worried, Misa-chan?" Usui said sounding so..like he has some evil plan."

"I don't know how!" The music then started playing and everybody was dancing.

"You'll be in good hands when you're with me.:))) So come on!" Usui grabbed my hand.

And there we are, dancing..but I kept saying sorry because I keep on stepping on his foot.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

Usui just laughed every time I stepped on him. As time passed, I actually learned! :DD

**Usui's P.O.V.**

My feet hurts..but I taught my lovely Misa how to dance. And finally, the last song.

"This is it."

"This is what, Usui?"

"The last song."

"Oh..soo..umm"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Yeah? I guess.."

We danced and I was shocked that Misaki danced flawlessly.

"You're an amazing dancer, Misaki."

"I am a fast learner..haha"

"I love you, Misaki."

"I-I love you too."

Misaki and I kissed in the middle of the dance floor. Everybody was clapping and when it was time to go home, I gave Misaki a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Usu-Takumi! Love you!"

"Huh..Love you too!" She called me Takumi...huh...Guess I should be going too.

_**The Next**_** Day**

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Hey! It's Usui's girlfriend! Let's talk to her!" Some girls were approaching me.

"So, how did Usui like you?"

"Yeah, Misaki..What type does he like?" They started asking me weird questions when suddenly..

"Sorry girls, _Usui's_ girlfriend needs to talk with Usui." Usui grabbed my hand.

"Hey Us-Takumi, how did they know?"

"I announced it."

"What?! Why?"

"To let them know that you're mine and ONLY mine." He hugged me and I blushed.

"Oh..I love you Takumi.."

"I love you too.."

"Hey! We're almost late for class! C'mon Takumi!" We ran as fast as we can. I also noticed other people staring at us. Especially girls.

**THE** **END**

Thanks for all your support! I finished my 1st story! I decided to change the ending so..here it is! I hope you'll think it's better than the first one..Anyway please review!


End file.
